Death Will Make You New
by kayellin
Summary: Ballarke. Clarke's watch dies and she finally has to face her true emotions concerning Abby, Bellamy and a few other people. This is pre-season 1 Finale.
1. Chapter 1

The flutter of bird wings woke her up out of a moderately pleasant dream. The air smelt of burning wood, teenage sweat and dirt but also the faintest trace of wildflowers. She didn't know when she'd gotten used to the smell, but she had. She was officially associating all the odors- good or bad- with home. Somewhere, deep, deep in the back of her mind she knew that it was probably too good to be true but everything seemed to be operating smoothly. Being a _leader _was going good, okay, a co-leader. She hated to say it but Bellamy was a blessing in disguise as a total jackass. Seriously, without him they'd probably be dead. She knew for a fact that she _would _be dead.

Bellamy- god, there was a lot to report on Bellamy. Just the thought of his figure made red hot heat rise directly on her cheeks without it touching her nose at all- leaving it cold because of the climate change. Something had shifted over the last few days to cause this new feeling of- of- she didn't know how to describe it. It, in all its hot glory, was something though. The way her and Bellamy leaned closer to each other when conferring with one another- or the way his hand would support her back when he leaned in to get information from one of their many experts… it was so—normal. She could probably date books back to 2014 that said those were the ultimate signs that a guy liked you. It seemed like everyone knew, too. The survivors looked at them with these gazes that said they knew something was going on between them.

Yet, nothing at all was going _on_ between them. They'd never held hands, never kissed, never had sex (not that she would immediately jump into "bed" with someone ever again because of Finn…) but there was a glimmer of a spark that was too bright not to see in the darkness that usually surrounded the camp. She crossed the dirt ground with a distracted but fresh smile playing across her lips.

She knew that she'd eventually have to come up for air and this whole "feelings for Bellamy" thing would vanish and it would be a _faded_ glimmer that no one remembered- that is, if Bellamy never acted on his possible feelings for her. She was going to let him make the first move because she wasn't above sexism in that part of the relationship (but don't ever test her on women's equal rights about anything else because she's killed before- mercy kill or not- and she would barely hesitate to do it again.) She'd be willing to bet that Bellamy would never make the first move so ultimately- they were doomed and would never happen.

That didn't stop her pupils from dilating because of her attraction to Bellamy when she saw him standing in her safe haven. His once baby blue shirt was a dingy grayish blue with a few bloodstains here and there. She recognized the shirt as his panic shirt. You live with someone long enough-attraction or not- you notice the small things they clung to for security. For Clarke, it was the drop ship and its medical bay. For Bellamy, it was Octavia, loose women and that damn blue shirt. "Goo-" She was going to wish him good morning in an attempt to spread her happiness to the one person she was dying to make happy at that moment.

"Octavia's gone." He said with a serious frown. Clarke felt the stormy look in his eyes block out any of the sunshine she was feeling moments ago.

Bellamy:

"I'll grab my stuff." She said before he could tell her what he really wanted. He was taken aback by her eagerness to go track down Octavia. Usually, it was 'You go and I'll stay here and run the camp.'—not this time. And yes, there was a "usually" and "this time" associated with the amount of times Octavia went missing.

Clarke darted towards her tent before Bellamy could say anything to her about it. He already had his own bag, made out of seat belt and parachute scraps around his neck and hanging over his side. He smiled a little bit before he remembered that his wild sister was out wandering around without any weapons, any backup, or any supervision. This reminded him why he was in such a god awful mood in the first place.

He started walking towards the gate, signaling to his second in command that he was- in fact- leaving and he was in charge. Miller nodded in return. He also exchanged a few looks with Monty and Jasper who looked extremely concerned with the fact that O was missing- again. She was always running off with that grounder guy. It pissed Bellamy off- that's what it did. It didn't make him smile like it made Clarke smile sometimes because it wasn't romantic- it was ill-fated. A waste of time and a waste of energy, his sister should know better than to put all her marbles in the same bowl. He'd taught her better.

He shook his head and turned around, finding Clarke's blonde hair about fifteen feet away from him. She nodded before being rudely pulled back by the wrist. Bellamy knew who it was without meeting his eyes. Fucking Finn.

Clarke:

Clarke may worry about Octavia but unlike Bellamy- she didn't see why the relationship was so frowned upon. Clarke wasn't a romantic- not normally but she couldn't help but see the relationship Octavia had with the grounder like a beautiful novel. Their love- doomed, their people- different. It was all so… different and wonderful. Still, she trusted Bellamy even with his multiple personality flaws. She trusted him with her everything because that's what partners were supposed to do. Plus, she found that he was constantly proving himself in his own Bellamy way.

She felt a sharp tug on her wrist, causing her to reach for the knife she kept tucked by her lower back. "Easy." Finn said, still gripping her wrist like a prison shackle. "Where are you going?"

"With Bellamy to find Octavia." Clarke stated, distancing her voice because she didn't want him to think she cared for him. She didn't want him to believe that there was something there that just wasn't anymore.

He rolled his eyes, "You trust yourself with him by yourself?"

She tried to pull away from his grip- which was starting to hurt. She thought- like a trapped animal- about sticking the knife to his stomach and demanding he let her go. Instead, she used verbal knives. "I trust him with my life. I wish I could say the same about you."

"Don't try to cut me down because you can't stand yourself for _pleasing him."_ She looked at him, yanking back her wrist in a firm tug.

"Pleasing him?" She questioned, anger rising ever second she looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Politically, sexually- I don't really care what you two are doing but when you see the real Clarke- tell her to stop by and visit the guy that loves her and is only worried about-"

"Raven." Clarke said, eyes cold as steel. "That's the only person you should be worried about." She was well aware of the witnesses of their argument…she didn't know who was looking at her- she only felt looked on and that was enough for her to momentarily lower her voice. She started to walk away, thinking she was meeting Bellamy's gaze. She wasn't. She was witnessing Bellamy staring down Finn. She heard Finn muttered something about screwing Bellamy like a desperate fool… that was her breaking point. She turned quick on her heels, "Even if I was fucking him, it's none of your damn business." It wasn't like her to use such language. She didn't even blush, she just moved closer to Bellamy who let her lead the way until they were out of the front gates.

He waited awhile to speak, "I don't like him, Clarke." He let that stay in the tension soaked air for a moment.

She sighed, "I know."

"No." He dragged out the word while he reached for her arm. She noticed that his grip was softer than Finn's despite his rough hands. "I really don't like him." Clarke immediately felt the heat rising to her cheeks again- it was uncontrollable and intolerable while it made its way across her face, down her neck to her chest.

"I deserve any punches he has to throw at me to get over me." She stated, "I'm the idiot that had sex with him without knowing _him." _She shrugged, "I made my bed, now I must lay in it."

He looked like he was thinking of a response before he said, "I respect that." He continued to think, though, which made Clarke unable to respond. "It's reasonable for him to think we're a couple." He declared after a few moments of silence. Her eyes asked him to explain his reasoning, "We're co-leaders- partners… I trust you, you trust me. At times, we literally put our lives in each other's hands. Meaning, we share a bond that he can never comprehend." He looked down at his feet, "Clarke…"

"Let's say this entire conversation is hypothetical." Clarke said, "We're leaders. We're in a stressful situation and stress can lead to tension which can lead to…" She knew, he knew what she was talking about.

He nodded, "It's natural."

"And as you said before, this hypothetical bond that we have can't be explained to anyone else." She breathed, "So, hypothetically-" She kept repeating that word because she was scared to say these were her actual thoughts and they were very much real. "-I wouldn't be able to have a normal relationship with anyone else."

"If you want to get textbook psychological, of course- that's possibly not even true." He shielded his eyes from her.

"I couldn't trust anyone the way I trust you." She said, "People can't handle a lack of trust or a shift in trust to someone besides their significant other."

"Plus, you're the alpha-female and I'm the alpha-male." He looked over at her quickly, "That is- if we are being hypothetical and sticking to what we've read in books."

"Yeah." She said, "Typically, our relationship would be rational because we would lead efficiently and control the population. And, we fit."

"Fit?"

"Yes, fit." She nodded, "My personality crashes with yours on a daily basis and that's what makes us a well-rounded team."

"Hypothetically." He reminded her. "I could protect you like no other person could. We'd be happy- maybe stressed, overworked and slightly angry but we could work."

She nodded, "I think the hypothetical conversation is over." She couldn't take it anymore- it was all running through her head. Everything they said sounded like some type of truth. "Octavia should be fairly close."

"Yeah, this is where she's found normally." Bellamy agreed, separating himself from Clarke a little.

Bellamy:

He didn't give a damn about hypothetical scenarios- he just gave a damn about her. The way her knife was exposed next to her hip made her look capable while the fairness of her skin made her look innocent. Compared to Bellamy, she was the most innocent person in the world. Her hand was balled up into a small fist, her eyes distant.

"I see her." Clarke said while she pointed "Octavia!" She called after a quick survey of the trees and land. Octavia turned around and looked at them with a twisted smile across her lips.

"I swear to god!" She said, not a real ounce of humor in her voice, "The party police brought back up."

"Do I have to handcuff you?" He asked her, "Or are you going to go freely."

"I'm not one of your bitches, Bellamy." Octavia said. He casted a glance towards Clarke to see if Octavia had hurt her feeling unintentionally. "Really Clarke? I thought you would understand why I'm doing this."

"I do." Clarke said, "But I can't let you risk your life every time you miss him. It's not safe and it truly worries us when we can't find you."

"Yeah, yeah- I get it." Octavia said, "It's a dangerous place out here."

Bellamy didn't like the way Clarke agreed with Octavia's life choices but he liked their relationship. It was nice to know there was someone else who wanted to protect Octavia. The walk back was long and silent except for the few times Clarke told Octavia about making permanent files for each patient instead of the chaos of random treatment. Octavia agreed with a nod and they continued in silence for the rest of the trip.

Octavia moved through the gate first- almost too happy to get away from Clarke and Bellamy. He looked over at Clarke as she bit her lip, most likely planning something for the camp. He moved closer to her, and kissed her for a second before pulling away. "What was that?" Clarke demanded to know.

"Just hypothetical."

"You're misusing the word hypothetical. You're not supposed to act on it!" She said, leaning forward before whispering. "This is real not hypothetical." She kissed him just like he'd kissed her before and then walked into the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

In an attempt to regain all of her _hypothetical _sanity, she threw herself into her work. She had to or she was going to be thinking about the way Bellamy's lips felt against hers all fucking day. Having the other Blake sibling in her presence wasn't helping her at all either. They were so alike- not really in their faces. Sure, they had brown hair and tan skin but really their likeness came from their similar mannerisms. Octavia had this stare that just hit you sometimes like a knife- it was relatable to the way Bellamy stabbed you when he called you out on your shit. It hurt and there was nothing you could really do about it unless you were badass enough to ignore a Blake- like Clarke. She was a total badass. Octavia also, when she wanted something bad enough, hovered intimidatingly. "Why'd you go with my brother today?" Octavia asked.

"Because I didn't want him to kill you." Clarke lied. "You're starting to cross lines that you shouldn't an eventually you're going to get hurt."

"By Lincoln? Give me a break! He would never hurt me Clarke and you know that!" Clarke did know that. She knew that Lincoln would die for Octavia- sometimes, she thought if Lincoln heard her talk more he would completely run away. Octavia had a way of getting under your skin though that made you love her. It was both annoying and sweet at the same time.

"I know he wouldn't hurt you, O!" She said, "I know that but at the same time, I'm pretty sure his people don't feel the same way."

"I can take care of myself." God, wasn't that the famous line she always used when she wanted to finish an argument? Why, yes, it was.

"We can all take care of ourselves, Octavia. That doesn't mean we should." Clarke said softly, "You make it so difficult for people to show how much they care about you sometimes. You kill me."

"You kill me." She cracked a smile even though she looked like she was trying to keep a steel-like face.

"So, how was your meeting?"

Octavia smiled wider, "Absolutely amazing." She giggled like a little girl, "Don't tell Bellamy but I think we're going to have sex." Of course, Octavia waited to inform her of her sex life when Clarke was taking a big sip of water. "It'll be so perfect."

"First time sex is not perfect. It hurts." Clarke told her, "You have to be sure about this. I don't want my situation to happen to you. Are you sure Lincoln doesn't have, like, I don't know- a chosen mate or something?"

Octavia paled a little, "I didn't even think to ask that."

"I don't want to place doubt in your mind but just think about it. You definitely don't want to give it all away to someone who has other priorities." Clarke sighed, "And then if someone else comes along and they shake up your entire world… you'll wish you could give it away to them."

"Like you wish you'd waited for Bellamy?" Octavia had to throw in a suggestive question to get information. It was her thing. Clarke looked away from her, "Oh, like I don't have eyes Clarke. Everyone notices the lingering gazes, the contact you two make… so, do you wish you'd waited for Bellamy or not?"

"In Bellamy's case- not really." Clarke was being honest. "I think if I were a virgin then it'd be completely awkward having sex with him. It'd be about the pain and stuff when you know you want pleasure."

"Okay, stop." Octavia covered her ears. "I'm done talking about this. I'm sorry I brought it up. Tell me about medical shit or something to distract me from the god-awful image of you- ew."

"I was thinking about how we don't know that many herbs- you know, the new ones changed by the radiation so we would need to do something about that." Clarke said, "We don't need people to go nuts off the nuts again."

Octavia nodded, "Okay nuts over nuts. Yeah, alright. New image- Jasper with the anti-grounder stick in my mind." Clarke snorted at her joke right when Bellamy walked into the drop ship. "Oh, Bellamy." Octavia said, "Crazy seeing you here, what do you need?"

"A moment alone with Clarke would be nice." Bellamy said, "To talk strategy of course- I don't need you to plan another prison break around how we position the guards."

"You think too low of me brother…" Octavia said, "I don't need to know how you're positioning yourself in any way or with who to get around your stupid ass guards." She patted her brother on the shoulder before she exited the drop ship.

Bellamy had a balled up fist, "She makes me so _mad _sometimes." He sighed, "But I wasn't here to fight with her, I was here to talk to you." He paused, "Well, not talk- more like, kiss you repeatedly." And he did that- one, two, three and then four times. Those quick little kisses on her lips that made her happy. Then, she felt his tongue touch her lip delicately. She opened her mouth, allowing him to bite tenderly on her lip for a moment and then deepen the kiss. He was taking charge as he rightfully should have. His fingers curled in the hair closest to her neck. He lightly tugged, eliciting a small groan from her. He did it again.

Clarke snaked her hand underneath his shirt, letting her fingers trace his abs. From the outside, it looked like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Heads moving as they tried to fight for power and decide what they're going to do next. The sounds coming from them were a mixture of groans, unspoken words, and heavy breathing. Each kiss, each move created another echoing sound in the metal drop ship. Bellamy was about to rip off his shirt and go for what he really wanted when the sound of his "Favorite person in the world" entered the drop ship. "I knew it." Finn Collins said, "I knew you two were involved."

He looked hurt and angry. Clarke didn't cower, she didn't even blink. "I told you, it's none of your damn business." Finn wasn't expecting her to defend herself. He was expecting her to turn around and apologize. He was expecting her to cry or something. Not stand up for her actions with Bellamy. He wanted her to chase after him in some romantic way and tell her that Bellamy meant nothing but the look in her eyes told him differently.

The look in her eyes said "_He means everything."_

Bellamy huffed angrily like he was about to hit Finn a few good times. Finn walked away from the whole situation. Clarke looked at Bellamy, patting his shoulder like Octavia had earlier. "It was fun while it lasted big boy."

"Big boy?" Bellamy chuckled, cheekily. "Will you call me that in public?"

"Depends, do you really have handcuffs?" Clarke pushed up against him when he pulled her by her wrist to his chest.

He swallowed hard, "You shouldn't say things like that when you're walking away. You'll leave a guy all bothered and uncomfortable."

She pressed harder into him. "Well as head medic I can't leave you bothered and uncomfortable- can I?"

"No, you can't. It'd be unethical." Bellamy nodded, "Too bad its midafternoon and we have to keep up appearances."

She groaned, "Yeah too bad. I'll guess I'll see you later." He kept a hold on her wrist with a devilish grin.

"You have to say my name for me to let you go."

"Bellamy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No, my other name." He winked.

"Jackass?"

He nodded, pursing his lips a little. "The other one?"

"Oh…" She said, leaning closer into him. Her mouth was near his ear. "Big boy." She kissed his neck sloppily when he let go of her wrist.

Bellamy:

His whole thought process was shot to hell because of Clarke's seductive nature. He didn't even know she could be seductive…alluring, yes- purposely seductive, he wouldn't have guessed. Now that he knew though- god, he couldn't forget it. Miller was running his mouth about nothing in general and Bellamy was just sitting there thinking about her hands. Of all the things he could be thinking about it was her hands. The way they brushed up against his abs and how they turned into fists when she was mad. Or how they were capable of consoling someone like his sister or mercy killing someone like Atom. God, she had beautiful, strong hands.

And he wanted to hold those hands until his last dying breath. He knew that it sounded extremely forward- but he would. He knew the second that they kissed he would try desperately to hold onto her. His logic was no longer hypothetical- it was very much real. Up until then, he didn't believe in fate. He didn't believe in the _one_. If someone were to ask, he would still say that he didn't but there was a tiny bit of him that felt like it was only by design that he could hold those hands of hers.

Miller cleared his throat, "And then I said to Octavia- don't tell your brother what we do. It's only between me and you baby." Bellamy's head shot up. "Chill brother. Where the hell is your head?"

Bellamy smirked, "You ever feel like we're not all damned?"

"Not really." Miller said, "I'm pretty confident that we're damned."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Octavia ran into the drop ship while Clarke caught her reflection on a broken mirror they'd found in a bunker. She was fixing her hair and pushing up her breasts in an attempt to look good for Bellamy. She was so sure that they were going to have sex tonight. "Hey Clarke- what time is it?" Octavia asked, "I have plans for the night."

Clarke looked down at her watch. "It's 4:25." She said but then she furrowed her brows. "No it's not- it has to be at least 6:30." _My watch is dead. _It seemed like a small problem, but she couldn't handle it. She started breathing heavily. "I'm hyper-hyper- Octavia." She was having a panic attack. She could feel her heart beating at the speed of light. She tried to reach for the table to bounce herself only to find that her entire body was too shaky. She fell to the ground directly on her ass. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to focus on her breathing.

Octavia started panicking as well but not severely. "What do you want me to do? Huh? Clarke! Answer me…Clarke…" Her words were starting to fade in Clarke's head though… She couldn't think straight. The only thing going through her mind was her father being sentenced to death- the fact that she went to solitary confinement. _How didn't I go crazy? What if I am crazy? What if I reached my breaking point? _ She kept thinking about how her mother orchestrated this entire thing… her mother. The person that'd given birth to her and raised her to be strong. She was going to follow in her mother's steps as a doctor. Her chest hurt. Octavia was yelling now- she looked so scared.

Clarke closed her eyes and begged to regain her thoughts. She took in a deep breath suddenly when Octavia put her hand on her hair. They brought her back to reality. "I'm okay." Clarke closed her eyes, her head falling against the wall as she closed her eyes. "I'm okay." She repeated.

"That was not okay." Octavia said, "That was a panic attack… what happened?"

"This was my dad's watch and now it's dead." Clarke nodded, "Just like him…and it's my mom's fault. I guess my body and my mind haven't settled with that yet."

Octavia sat next to her, "I went to a party and my mom got killed." O said. "I was so ready to get out of that room that I was reckless. I pushed Bell into letting me be reckless in the typical way that I influence him…" Octavia said, "My mom got floated and I got sent to solitary like I hadn't been hidden in a room for years in the first place."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Clarke said, "My dad…he wouldn't want me to be mad at my mom. But… she sent us here to die." She shook her head, "She dressed it up like a second chance but she sent us here to die. All of us. Some of these people had a chance to get reviewed and freed. I certainly didn't…"

"And I didn't." Octavia said, "But Monty or Jasper- they could have gotten out."

Clarke nodded, "Charlotte too."

"Wells." Octavia said.

"But we would be suffering right now. They would have killed us if we weren't sent to Earth and I know that… I know that. Still, she stopped the people from being warned. She sacrificed nearly 400 people because of her fear and then she tells me I have to be strong. I have to be tough and fight for my life every day." Octavia wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders. "I'm confused right now but it will pass."

"That, it will."

"I just remembered I have a date." Clarke said, "With your brother…"

"Oh… so we're going to be sisters?" Octavia nodded, "I think I could put up with you for eternity."

Clarke sighed, "First night together." She reminded Octavia, "This is one of those unofficial dates too- I was just going to show up. Pray he wants me. I don't think Bellamy would appreciate the forwardness of me calling you sister, sister." Clarke smiled a little. "It'll be our little secret."

"Okay, sister."

Bellamy:

Clarke was late- okay, she wasn't really late because they hadn't set up an actual time. It was just an assumption between the two that tonight was the night. Too fast or not they were heating up and he wanted that heat underneath his skin tonight. He looked around his tent and released an uneasy breath. What if she changed her mind and she didn't know how to break it to him? What if she regretted everything?

"Dammit!" Bellamy was starting to get unwound. His palms were sweating, his heartbeat was too fast. He wanted her. No, he needed her. He decided to stand up- make a few rounds around camp, desperately glance into the drop ship to see if she had a patient. He walked out the tent, trying to make it look like he was going somewhere other than the ship but he found himself walking straight to it in a hurry.

The second he could see inside the medical bay, he saw the two girls in an embrace. Octavia had her arms around Clarke's shoulder and Clarke was looking at her with this tear soaked smile. "Ah… I was wondering how long it would take your horny ass to walk through here." Octavia called to him.

"What's wrong?" He ignored his sister, "You've been crying."

"More than that." Octavia said under her breath, "She scared the shit out of me but she's fine now. Right? You're fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clarke nodded her head, "It seems so stupid but my watch died." She sniffled, "My dad's watch died."

"Clarke…" Bellamy said, "I'm sorry."

Clarke shook her head, "Don't worry. Octavia was my shoulder to lean on while I went mentally insane. I'm fine now." She stood up, helping Octavia with her. "But if you insist on talking, I'm sure we can take it back to your tent."

"That's my signal to exit." O said, squeezing Clarke's hand. Bellamy looked concerned but he didn't say anything until Octavia was out of earshot.

She shrugged under his gaze, her lip quivering. She looked up at the ceiling then back at him while she tried to hide her tears. "It's okay, Clarke." He whispered, moving close to her before wrapping his arms around her. She let the tears fall down her cheeks, dripping over her chin onto Bellamy's shirt. "It's okay, Clarke." He repeated, smoothing down her hair.

"I'm weak over a watch."

"Not weak." He said, "C'mon let's go." He took her hand into his and they started walking. She looked at him the whole time- waiting for him to let her go in front of the remainders of the 100. He never did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this while eating thin mints—excuse the chocolate and mint references. **

**-Kay **

Chapter 4:

The moment her lips touched his, she was absorbing _him_ into her every cell. The sweet nectar boosted by Monty's minty herbal mixture was suddenly a drug to her—something she could not live without if she tried. There was an explicit come-and-get-me moan escaping from her mouth every time he broke their kiss to breathe. Her tears were drying and she wondered how Bellamy knew she really _didn't _want to talk about her father. It was probably written all over her face…that didn't matter though, what mattered was the moment.

The perfect little moment.

She decided he tasted richer than chocolate—something she'd only had once in her entire life. His pervasive movements and hot sweeping motions were sensually quick and mindlessly natural. When his breathing was all she could hear in her attentive ears, she wanted to collapse. She felt so weak in his embrace but felt so powerful at the same time. He moved away from her, running a nervous hand through his hair as he decided what the next step was going to be. She placed a hand over her beautifully swollen lips before reaching for his arm tentatively. "Bellamy…" The way she said his name was so feathery, so soft but also so full of hunger and raw need.

He faced her again, his palms pressing against her cheeks before his tongue reclaimed hers. They stepped backwards as her arms slid out of her jacket and her fingers moved towards the hem of his dark gray shirt. Her warm, sweaty palms pressed into his skin sliding up his hip towards his underarm. His skin was bare and burning, the specific smoothness of his strong pecks and even muscular body had her self-conscious of her every miniscule flaw. He had lovely tan skin and she was alabaster white, only turning red when the sun hit her. The preview of the red tint she would turn if hit with any significant amount of UV rays was across her face as a rosy, sensual blush spread to all her features.

She admired the way his tongue danced and curled, massaged and circled the inside of her mouth as if he were purely satisfied with just kissing. As if she could fell his arousal against her body even if she was struggling to stay on her toes to meet his height. They were only a few inches apart but Bellamy couldn't always be expected to lean down and kiss her—could he? She much rather meet him equally, call it a personality flaw. She stopped toying with his skin underneath the thinning fabric and removed his shirt with ease. She stepped back to take him in with an arched eyebrow, causing Bellamy to smirk at her with a bent head. Clarke removed her own shirt before she kicked off her boots, moving to the button of her jeans and her zipper that liked to get stuck.

Her breathing was irregular as she stripped out of her clothing, shimmying the pants down her hips to her ankles. She kicked the jeans away and looked at him. "You really don't know what you're asking for."

"Your confidence is cute." Clarke returned, "But it's you, Bellamy…you don't know what you're asking for."

"I want to know."

"Then why are you just standing there, big boy?"

He removed every article of clothing he wore except his underwear. He wasn't going to do that until Clarke was naked before him. He was taking charge but following her at the same time. He didn't want to go too far with her. She stepped over towards him, her fingers intertwined together as she calculated her next move. She was sizing Bellamy up, trying to distinguish want type of person he was when it came to sex. She was willing to give him control, her knowledge was lacking majorly but there was something natural about sex and her and Bellamy.

She reached behind her back, unhooking the bra and letting it fall in the pile of clothes on the ground. "You're gaping, Bellamy Blake."

"I am not gaping…smirking? Sure, not gaping. Even I were, though and I'm not…I think I have every right to, don't I?" She felt a hotter blush run across her skin like multiple prickles. Bellamy was definitely gaping at her and she felt so _aware _of her body. She sucked air through her teeth as he kept his eyes on her breast like a fifteen year old virgin. They were honey soft, full and flush asking to be captured in his twitching hands. Her nipples were the color of pale tea roses and reminded Bellamy of little hard dagger points against the coldness of their separation.

"We should be _closer._" She wanted to end his stare, move onto something different. She wanted the focus on _him. _

He nodded in agreement, clearing his throat before walking forward and moving her towards the unmade bed. He watched the look in her eyes change as the panther fur hit her back in uneven amounts. He captured her skin between his lips, feeling her back arch when his hand gripped her hip. He sucked the tortured peak, his tongue grazing her pink bubs. "Mmmm…" Clarke moaned before he went to the next. He enjoyed her quivering tips, enjoyed the way her skin tasted. She massaged his scalp with her fingers until he moved his head upwards to smile down at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said, her hand moving down to take off her underwear but Bellamy swatted her hand away, doing what she was going to do. Her irregular breathing when he pressed his hand against her center was slightly embarrassing. The fiery flesh of her inner thigh welcomed Bellamy. His fingers dipping into the slick wetness of her excitement, causing her to immediately arch against him. His thumb massaged her bundle of nerves but his eyes were on her—watching the way her hips jerk involuntarily and how her mouth parted. She moaned, "Bellamy…oh my god…"

Bellamy paused, "You've never been touched like this." His observation was correct and filled him with a wonderful satisfaction.

"Oh my _god…_" She responded when he hypnotically increased his tempo. She lifted her hips forward to meet his curling fingers and _fast _circular thumb. She was writhing under his caresses and moving along with his motions until she couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Bellamy…" She begged for him before he pushed upward, shoving down his underwear to reveal his throbbing member. His eagerness to thrust into her caused her blush to return—if it ever left. He replaced his fingers with his hard arousal, entering her deeply with one hard movement. Their bodies were joined in a hot glide of flesh to flesh and she cried out in pleasure. She took all of him, bucking her hips up to him. She arched to meet each possessive thrust. The rhythm increased, their rocking bodies were heaving hard against one another.

"Fuck…ah…Clarke." Bellamy grunted in her ear as he continued to thrust. She started to gyrate in slow circles, but she leaned to accommodate him. It was a primal, pulsing vibration that met her core. "Princess…damn, fuck me…god…"

Air was forced from her lungs as he increased his speed. Fast and hard. Shallow pants and short, sharp gasps were the only thing audible besides Bellamy's excessive cursing and provocative statements. He grabbed her ankle, bringing it up pass his waist. Her breathing increased and she started to flutter with warmth.

Bellamy felt the lightning bolts of fulfillment passing through his body as he started to shudder. Her fingernails dug into his broad shoulders, she let out of loud gasp and a feral moan before he came. He swore to god it was the longest, hottest release of his entire life. He was weak afterwards, but he could see how she exploded into a thousand pieces. It was a fiery, cataclysmic response. She looked so close to crying but her features were absolutely blissful.

He rolled off her, grabbing the panther blanket to cover her bare body before he remembered she was the one with the bad habit of walking into his tent unannounced. Her chest heaved as she looked over at him, "Damn."

"Damn." He agreed with a grin.


End file.
